Hybrid
by m.yth001
Summary: The flock is reunited with another hybrid from teh school. will they let her stay with the flock, or kick her out? READ TO FIND OUT! rated t just in case.
1. Awakening

**Notes: I don't own any characters. Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson. (unfortunately)**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Flashback_

_I lay inside the cold metal cage that was much too small for me. "Move it over here," I heard one of the white coats say, pointing to the corner. The other one walked toward my cage. I growled as he approached. "Oh, come on. You're not a dog hybrid. Just come along quietly, and this won't be as bad as we can make it ," he told me. I stiffened with alertness, not knowing what was going to happen. I looked over at the others, in the cages next to mine. They stared back with eyes full of grief. It seemed like they knew that this was going to be horrid. I closed my eyes and wished that this was all just a terrifying nightmare, but nothing changed when I opened them again. I was being carried towards a dark hallway inside of the worst place on the planet. The School._

_End Flashback_

I shivered at the thought of that terrible day. I looked outside of the cave that I now took refuge in to see a circle of hawks flying in the bright morning sun. I yawned and unfolded my huge, grey wings. It felt good after the long night's sleep. A group of bats shifted positions, making a rustling sound. I spun, and braced myself for an attack. But, nothing came. Then I realized it was only the inhabitants of the cave. I sighed and relaxed my muscles. Oh how they were sore. I walked out onto the ledge of the cliff where this secluded cave was. Then, I jumped. I was free falling, and right before I hit the ground I opened my wings and soured upward. The joys of having wings…..


	2. Meeting

**Notes: I don't own characters or they maximum ride series. (unfortunately)**

I sighed as the rush of flying filled my mind. Oh how I loved it. Being a avian- human hybrid did have it's positives. Like being able to travel at top speeds for a long time and experiencing the rush anytime you want. But there's way more negatives, like having to stay out of sight, having to eat way more than any normal kid, and having to constantly run from the erasers. I flew slowly flapping my huge, grey wings every once in awhile, taking my precious time. I didn't have a specific destination, just flying for the joy of flying.

I flew about twenty miles away from that bat cave and noticed a small clearing in the middle of a thick wood. I ceased the opportunity to take a rest and descended to the ground. I lay down on a small patch of soft, green grass, and drifted off to sleep. I had been sleeping a lot lately, ever since my last run-in with the erasers. It drained my energy and now I was paying for it. Stupid, fake, hybrid, wannabes. Ugh!

I awoke to the sound of leaves rustling. I jumped up, suddenly alert. I could hear whispers coming from a nearby bush. "Show yourselves," I demanded. I hid my wings. A tall boy about my age, with dark hair stepped out from behind the bush.

"What are you doing out in the middle of the woods by yourself?" he asked me.

"I should be asking you the same," I replied. He was strangely attractive, in an arrogant way. He sighed .

"Look, just tell me what you're doing all the way out here and I won't kill you," he said.

"How do I know you won't kill me anyway?" I asked.

"I won't." He reached out his hand to shake mine. I hesitantly shook it, his piercing eyes staring through me.

"My name is Evangeline. I'm in the middle of the woods because I got lost while I was hiking," I told him lying smoothly. Who knows what he would do if I told him the truth. I'm an avian-human hybrid and I am in the middle of the woods simply because I was taking a rest from flying. Yeah, that would go over great.

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes," he said calmly. How the heck did he know that? I am a flawless liar. I sighed and looked down.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I told him, obviously defeated.

"Try me, "he said laughing at some unseen joke. I unfolded my wings and looked at the ground once more. I looked up to see him drop his jaw at the sight of my massive mutations.

"I told you, "I said. He shook his head and walked back in the direction he came from. I heard more whispers and then he returned with five others. They looked at each other as if questioning whether to speak or not. A girl also about my age stepped forward and smiled. "Sorry if we scared you, but you can never be too sure what the erasers will look like next," she said with a friendly smile,. I must of looked shocked because one of the other girls burst out laughing. How did they know about the erasers?

"I'm Max, and this is my flock. We're avian-human hybrids just like you. That's Fang," she said pointing to the boy I had spoken to earlier. He winked, and I blushed.

"Sorry, again. Do you have a flock?" she asked me.

"No."

"Who do you travel with?"

"Umm…..no one." She glanced at Fang and the others. They nodded. What were they doing? Were they like physic or something?!

"Would you like to stay with us for the time being?" she offered. I looked at the "flock". They stared at me with intent eyes. I looked away, and thought about it. What would happen if I did go stay with Max and her flock?


End file.
